l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Max (dimsdale)
Fluff General Information Description: Muscular frame trained and designed for fighting. A seasoned verteran in battle. Trained to be a leader. Fearless and aggressive in battle tactics. Background: Father was a warrior with a troubled past. Max never knew of it, but could sense that his father was always on guard. Max was sent through training in the art of battle and strategy. He was told by his father to trust no one, never let his emotions show what he's are really thinking, and if something had to be done, he had to take initiative to get it done. After years of training, Max father said he was ready to experience the world on his own. The night before he was to leave, his father was about to tell him about his secret past. As he was ready to speak, a foul demon spawn came forth and killed him, then vanished without a trace. Max's grief was intense. But soon grief turned to rage. It is his inner rage that drives him forth now. His focus is to seek and destroy all evil in the world Hooks: He wants to avenge his father's death. Kicker: The Kingdom of Jade +1 on insight checks; individuals from the restrained culture of the Kingdom show very little emotion; a social response to fear that powerful emotions open the way to corruption by the shadow. While this bottling up of emotion doesn't seem to actually be particularly effective in resisting corruption non-members of their culture often find them excruciatingly difficult to read in social situations. They receive +2 on social bluff checks against individuals who are not from their region*. Adventuring Career *Trapped in Hell's Basement: (DM: Mal Malenkirk) Companions Past and Present *1 Adventure: **Haruka Sato: Human Warlock (TwoHeadsBarking) **Raiko: Dragonborn Paladin (ScorpiusRisk) **Sheng Zim: Human Sorcerer (Voda Vosa) **Ashir: Genasi Wizard (renau1g) Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses none Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 7 (7 class) Speed and Movement Speed:6 - (armor penalty) = 5 Racial Features Human *+2 to one ability score of choice STR *Language: Common, one other *size: Medium *speed: 6 squares *vision: No special vision types *Bonus At-Will Attack Power *Bonus Feat *Bonus skill training *+1 to fortitude, reflex, and will defenses Class Features Warlord +1Fort, +1Will Combat Leader Commanding Presence: Bravura Presence Inspiring Word Encounter Power Feats * Action Surge level Feat * Lend Might Feat * Toughness level Feat Skills and Languages Languages Common, Draconic Powers Powers Known *Warlord **At-Will - 1st Level ***Strike ***Assault ***Shove **Encounter - 1st Level ***Word x 2 ***[ Hammer and Anvil] **Daily - 1st Level ***[ Concentrated Attack] **Utility - 2nd Level ***[ Knight's Move] Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= }} Regional Benefits Kingdon of Jade: +2 Bluff and +1 Insight Tracking Equipment Weight 96 lbs Money Transactions *'Level 1 to Level 2' **Starting amount 100 gps ***- 90 gps (starting equipement) **Current Gold After Level 1 = 10 gps *'Level 2 to Level 3' Treasure XP *Trapped in Hell's Basement (Part 1): 1039 xp Changes Judge Comments Level 2 Approval 1 Comments from renau1g *The regional benefit only grants the +2 bluff on social bluff checks and only for non-jadites. I'm not too worried about it for Max as I don't see him trying to Bluff to create a distraction in combat ;) *I have your weight as 96 pounds, not 106 (note that the healing potion weighs 0, not 4) & Chainmail's only 40 lbs *Initiative should be +2 not +4 (you traded the bonus to init for the heavy shield prof right?) *Summary - Endurance should be +3, not +5 (5 trained, 1 1/2 lvl, 0 con, -3 armor/shield) *Summary - Streetwise should be 0, not -2 in skills *Commander's Strike - damage bonus for ally is only +2, not +3 *Brash Assault - damage should be 1d8+4, not +6 *Need to add your Battlefront Leader power to the Summary *Hammer and Anvil - the bonus damage should be -1 (CHA mod) but the ally gets +1 to hit on the attack (Lend Might) *Health section - Warlord's gain 5 hp/level, not 6, so the table is calculating incorrectly. *Math Section - Powers to Hit - you have Hammer & Anvil attacking Fort, should be Ref & Concentrated Assault attacks AC, not Ref. Approval 2 Status L4W Category:L4W